Voodoo
by Shockzzz
Summary: Verrine,a young blood elf rogue steals a naga artifact with an odd power.Whats worse hes being followed by a myrmidon that knows something he doesnt,too bad Verrine cant speak naga.


Shockz:

Heya, this is my first story, so don´t be cruel to me if it sux :3

English is not my native language, so there might, and I´m pretty certain there are, some spelling/grammar mistakes. I´d be glad if you´d told me what i got wrong, so I can improve.

To the story itself, I love naga guys :3 So I had to write something with a naga in it, yey.

Please review to tell me if you likey, it will encourage me to write the other chapters quick... This first one is just a tryout one, rly. Others will be better, I swear!

So, bye, now go read...

(oh, btw.. the _cursives _are Verrine´s thoughts)

**Chapter 1:**

Verrine gently pulled on his mount´s reins, making the tall black hawkstrider stop. He jumped down from it´s back and stroke it´s beak a few times, before tying the reins around a tree. Then he made sure the strider is well hidden behind a big patch of bushes.

He was deep in Alliance territory now, in the forests of Azuremyst Isle, and the sight of a typical Sin´dorei mount would easily give away his presence. Too much attention from the Exodar guards was the last thing he needed right now.

Another thing was, he didn´t want to lose his mount, because that would mean him hiking all the way back to Silvermoon, and who knows what the Draenei would do to his hawkstrider.

Verrine took a few steps, making the strider screech quietly, in an unsatisfied way, clearly hating the idea of being left alone in the foggy forest.

„Oh, come on..." he turned around again. „I´ll be ok, and back in a few hours, then we´ll get away from this place." He tried to calm it down. „You have to stay quiet, so nobody finds out we´re here. Got it?"

The strider screeched again, lovering it´s head, and shaking it lightly, as a sign of approval.

„Ok..." Verrine smiled, and continued to walk away through the forest.

He knew his mount understood what he had told it. Although hawkstriders were known not to have the biggest brains, he was lucky to find an extremely smart one.

He had stolen it from a young Blood elf he heared bragging about his brilliant new mount in one of the Silvermoon taverns, about two years ago.

The hawkstrider itself seemed to like it´s new owner and didn´t mind getting stolen by him.

Verrine thought the best thing to do would be to sell i tas soon as he could, but the strider didn´t want to leave him.

It always managed to return somehow, which got the elf in big trouble with the ones that bought it.

After some time, when he saw the strider won´t leave, he had no choice but to keep it. Later on this turned out to be a good idea, since it made his travels a lot easier.

The elf´s thoughts were suddenly interupted, as he came to a halt, where the forest ended, as if cut off. Before him was a large strand, covered with rough sand, that cracked when he stepped onto it.

Everything looked calm and peaceful, the only sound he could hear were the ocean tides hitting the beach.

Causiously, he walked along the beach, sand shifting under his light leather boots.

Verrine was a rogue, therefore prefered to wear dark leather armor, which helped him blend into the shadows and move around unseen, especially in the night.

As he walked, he came across a few abandoned huts, which let him know he was getting closer to his destination. The sand here wasn´t untouched like the rest. Around the old huts, and leading up a small mound of sand, were many prints of someone, or something sliding across the sand.

_These must have been made by naga, _he thought.

After a moment of observing the tracks he followed them up the strand, until he could clearly see the naga he was searching for.

They had dark green, almost black scales, with purple markings over their serpent-like bodies.

_Well, the only thing left to do now is to find that artifact I´m here for. And try to not get eaten, I guess... _

He stealthed and slowly, paying attention to their every move approached the group. He was very surprised by how many naga there were. He didn´t count them, but he was certain there´s more than thirty myrmidons and almost twenty sirens.

The good thing was, they were all too bussy preparing some sort of huge pyre, in the middle of their huts and didn´t pay much attention to other things, like a rogue sneaking behind them.

Verrine knew he must move around very carefully, so they don´t notice him.

Naga were known for not being friendly to other races, sometimes even hostile towards their own kind. So the rogue was certain they wouldn´t happily share any of their artifacts with him.

Unseen, he crept around all the huts, opening every crate or chest he came across, but without any luck. The piece he needed to find wasn´t in any of them.

_Oh damn. It has to be around here somewhere...!_

He stopped, tapping his foot and looking around anxiously.

It wasn´t a good feeling, being around so many creatures that enjoyed the taste of flesh, humanoid flesh to be precise.

His gaze fell upon a cave, not so far from him, up the strand. The cave went right into the mountain, surrounding the strand from one side.

_It has to be in there... Why didn´t I think of that before?_

He sighed quietly, and tried to get to the entrance as soon as possible. This was a bit difficult, because the naga started to carry things from the cave to the pyre they were preparing. It took all of his dexterity, not to bump into any of the squirming myrmidons.


End file.
